


The 5 times Finn didn’t know he was Poe’s boyfriend, And the 1 time he did

by Night_Time_Writing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, BB-8 Ships It, Finn is oblivous, Fluff, M/M, Minor Rey/Rose Tico, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Time_Writing/pseuds/Night_Time_Writing
Summary: Poe Assumes things, Finn is oblivious, and BB-8 just wants pet.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	The 5 times Finn didn’t know he was Poe’s boyfriend, And the 1 time he did

1.

Finn was sitting on the couch in his and Poe’s living room thinking about what they would have for dinner, and knowing that he couldn’t cook and Poe hated to cook, they were screwed. Finn was glad they were living together even if neither of them liked to cook because he probably would have burned the building down by now if it weren’t for Poe. They were living together to make their jobs easier, so they could discuss business without having to go anywhere and they could work in the comfort of their own home as opposed to their office.

Finn looked down at the ground as BB-8 wheeled into the living room and started to do laps around the couch. Finn looked up at the clock and sure enough Poe was due home any minute, BB-8 always got excited when Poe got home, it was adorable. Finn smiled down at BB-8, glad that the droid no longer hated him, and sometimes actually sought out his company, even if his version of a thumbs up was a lighter. The door then opened and BB-8 was at the door to greet Poe, who crouched down to pat BB-8 on the head and asked about his day before moving into the apartment.

“Hey Finn, I was thinking, if you want, we could go to dinner at that place you like so much,”

“God yes, that sounds amazing, but are you sure that place isn’t even on this planet, we wouldn’t be home until late.”

“Yeah, it’s fine, I’ll fly us there. You should get ready now and we can leave in like twenty minutes.” Poe smiled at Finn, then left to his room to get ready.

Finn was so excited they rarely went off planet, let alone to go to his favorite restaurant. Finn was ready in five minutes and was bouncing with excitement all the way there as he talked with Poe.

They ended up eating so much that it hurt to sit, so they walked around a park close by the restaurant. Poe had at some point slung his arm around Finn’s shoulders as they walked, and Finn talked all about what he and Rey had done during his day off. They so rarely got any time to themselves like this, and they were enjoying every moment of it. By the time they got back to the ship it was extremely late and Finn felt bad that Poe now had to fly home. However, Poe just smiled at Finn and let him fall asleep in the back of the X-Wing.

2.

Finn and Poe were sitting in the cafeteria today. They usually opted to sit in their office so they could work while they ate, and so they wouldn’t be disturbed as they ate. They were supposed to be eating with Rey, but Rose had whisked her away earlier to go out to lunch at one of Rey’s favorite places to eat, so it was just Finn and Poe. Finn was laughing at a story Poe was telling about a time he had gotten trapped outside in his underwear while some stormtroopers were making rounds to make sure no one was out past curfew.

Part of Finn felt like Poe was making up this story, but it was still entertaining and Finn wanted to know how it ended. However, when Poe got to the most interesting part about how he had rounded the corner only to run straight into the patrol, a girl walked up to their table.

“Hey, General Poe! I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go on a date sometime?” she asked with a blush covering her face. It was decently common for girls to ask Poe out while they were out, Finn had made a game of trying to guess if Poe would say yes, he had gotten pretty good at it. Finn looked at her; she was cute and shy, and she was probably being encouraged by her friends, having finally worked up the courage to approach Poe. Finn felt that Poe would probably say yes to her, if only because he would feel bad saying no.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I would love to but I have a boyfriend.” Finn looked at Poe, surprised at what he said.

“It’s okay, I get it.” The girl gave a small forced smile before turning around to go back to her table.

“I feel bad, she seemed like a sweet girl, but I’m a faithful man.” Poe beamed at Finn, turning back to his food.

Poe continued his story, but Finn wasn’t listening. They lived together, and Poe was Finn’s best friend, yet Poe hadn’t told Finn something as important as the fact that he had a boyfriend. It hurt? Did Poe not trust him?

3.

It was the anniversary of being free of the New Order rule. The rebellion had officially been over for a year now. To celebrate, the base had decided to throw a party, and unfortunately it was mandatory that Finn went since he was co-general. On the bright side, Poe also had to go so he wouldn’t be alone and could just stick with Poe all night. Finn was standing by the door waiting for Poe to finish getting ready so they could go to the party together.

“Okay, I’m ready, we should head out.” Poe said walking up to Finn. Finn looked up and took in the sight of Poe in a tux. Poe was wearing a simple black suit, but it looked so good on him, and fit him so well, somehow making him look even more handsome. “You’re looking great Finn.”

“Thanks, so do you.” Finn was wearing a blue tux that was slightly too big on him, but it worked, and he liked it well enough. “Let’s go before we are too late.”

The walk to the party was quiet as they just enjoyed being in each other’s company. However, as soon as they entered the party they were whisked away by different people, all wanting to ask questions about the future.

At some point Poe was able to sneak away from the mob of people around him, and he headed over to Finn in order to rescue him.

“Hey, hope you don’t mind me stealing Finn away from you guys for a little, do you?” Poe said once he joined the group, and no one argued with him, though he didn’t exactly wait for an answer before pulling Finn away. “So, Finn, how about a dance?”

“Sure, sounds like fun, but I’m not a very good dancer.”

“That’s fine, just follow my lead and you’ll be fine”

So, Poe led Finn to the dance floor as a slow song started to play. Poe put his hands on Finn’s waist, and Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s shoulders, and Poe led Finn as they danced. Finn was very focused on following Poe’s movements, not wanting to step on the other man’s feet. Finn enjoyed dancing in general, once he and Rey had decided to try slow dancing together, but Poe was a much better dancer compared to Rey. Being this close to Poe was driving Finn mad. Finn wanted so badly for the dance to mean more than it did. What he and Poe are doing isn’t very different to what Finn had done with Rey, but Finn enjoyed this so much more.

Once the song was over, Finn and Poe moved off the dance floor and went to go get something to drink when they ran into a man. He had been heading for them, but they hadn’t been paying very much attention, and they almost sent him tumbling to the ground.

“Sorry, I should have been watching where I was going” Poe apologized, steadying the man to keep him from falling.

“It’s fine, I should have also been paying more attention.” The man chuckled, shaking his head slightly. He started to walk away before stopping and turning back to the boys. “Oh, and by the way, you two make a very cute couple.”

This surprised Finn, he guessed it made sense. They had been dancing together to a slow song. However, to Finn there was just no way anyone could mistake him and Poe as a couple. They were just really good friends, plus Poe had a boyfriend.

“Thanks!” Poe said, smiling at the man as he walked away. Finn was very surprised that Poe hadn’t corrected him, but as Poe continued to drag Finn to the food table, Finn concluded that perhaps it was just easier to say they were together than to have to explain that they weren’t.

4.

Finn was so damn excited, he loved nights like this. When he had gotten home earlier that day Poe had suggested that they have a movie night, and just relax on the couch. Finn and Poe collapsed on the couch. They had food piled on the coffee table and they started to watch the movie.

As they watched the movie and the food started to get depleted, they lay back and get more comfortable. After Finn got full and he laid back on the couch, Poe leaned back and he placed his arm on the back of the couch, and his hand was resting on Finn’s shoulder.

When the movie was over Poe got up to change the movie, and when he came back to the couch, instead of sitting back down as he had before, he threw his legs over the arm of the couch and laid his head in Finn’s lap. He gave no explanation as to why he did this, and Finn didn’t ask. As they watched the movie Finn wondered, if Poe was this touchy as a friend, what would he be like as a boyfriend.

Finn was so lost in thought he didn’t realize he had started to play with Poe’s curls until Poe shifted in his lap to look up at Finn now that the movie was over. Finn quickly removed his hand and smiled at Poe. Finn was embarrassed that he had just been absentmindedly running his fingers through Poe’s hair, and that Poe hadn’t said anything about it.

“We should probably go to bed, it’s getting pretty late.” Finn announced getting up and heading to his room. Poe wished him a goodnight as Finn rushed from the room, and Finn echoed the sentiment before closing his bedroom door.

As Finn laid in bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about Poe and what it would be like to be dating Poe. But of course, this was impossible, Poe was taken and there was nothing Finn could do but support his friend unconditionally.

5.

Finn was surprised when Poe suggested they have a picnic. Finn had never had a picnic before, so he wasn’t really sure what it entailed, but it ended up being very nice and fun. They had both been able to get out of the office early, and on the way to the apartment Poe had suggested the picnic. When they got home, they made some food and packed it up along with a blanket. They then took a speeder to a nice spot under a tree where they set up their picnic. They then ate and talked and watched the sunset.

“I don’t think I have ever had such an enjoyable day.” Finn said, watching the sky change color. Poe moved his hand from the blanket to Finn’s arm as he wrapped his arm around Finn’s shoulders, and Finn shifted to lean against Poe. “We could never just slow down a take in the little things like sunsets in the New Order, as a matter a fact I don’t think I have ever watched a sunset.”

“Well, you’re free from them now, and we can watch as many sunsets as you want.” Poe squeezed Finn closer to him.

They then watched the rest of the sunset in silence, just taking in the beautiful quiet moment as the sky darkened. Then when the sun was set, and the stars came out, they laid down to watch the stars twinkle in the distance. They talked about their pasts, and how life was now content in each other’s company.

6.

Finn was sitting at the dining room table going over some negotiations to establish a new republic in order to make it so the different planets could once again work together for mutual benefit. The whole ordeal was giving Finn a headache. Neither he nor Poe were politicians, yet here they were trying to fix what was left over from the New Order. Finn was rubbing his head, regretting letting Poe go out to lunch with Rey, leaving Finn to read through the different demands people had for the republic. Just as Finn decided he was done for the day, he heard the door open and BB-8 started to beep happily, signifying Poe’s return to the apartment.

Poe walked into the dining room and leaned down, resting his body on Finn’s back and wrapping his arms around Finn. “How are the negotiations looking?” he asked, burying his face in Finn’s shoulder.

Finn shook his head slightly at Poe’s actions, Finn still thought this was a funny habit of Poe’s. “It is torture to read through this stuff, your gonna have to make it up to me.” Finn joked.

“Oh really? What would you like me to do for you kind sir?”

“I think you should make dinner tonight” Finn honestly liked Poe’s cooking. He had been quite surprised the first time Poe cooked, expecting it to be horrible. However, Poe hated cooking and rarely did it.

“How about I cook tomorrow night? Rey was thinking that we should go on a double date tonight for dinner. What do you think? You want to go?”

“… I’m not dating Rey, Rose is. Why are you asking if I want to go on your double date?” Finn asked turning to look at Poe as Poe moved away from his back.

“Yeah, I know you’re not dating Rey, you would be my date.” Poe chuckled.

“Shouldn’t you ask your boyfriend to be your date?”

“Wait what? I am?” Poe looked bewildered at Finn, then it clicked in his head. “Wait, you don’t know? How do you not know?”

“What do you mean Poe?”

“You are my boyfriend. We have been dating for four months.”

Finn blinked a couple of times, then cocked his head to the side, giving Poe a very confused look. Poe then burst into laughter; it just made no sense.

“Finn, how in the world did you think we weren’t dating? We go on dates, we danced together at the celebration, and we cuddle on the couch while watching movies.” Poe was then laughing again as Finn blushed.

“I thought that’s what friends did, it’s not like it was all that different from what I do with Rey.” Finn covered his face in embarrassment. “I was wondering why you had a boyfriend and didn’t tell me”

Poe chuckled again and pulled Finn out of the chair and into a hug, trying to comfort the embarrassed boy. “Do you want to be in a relationship with me?”

Finn looked up, startled by the tenderness and vulnerability in Poe’s voice. “Of course I do, I always did.” Finn rubbed the back of his neck with a small, shy smile. “Little did I know I already had what I wanted.”

At that, both boys laughed. Finn looked at Poe with a bright smile before leaning in carefully, he wanted so badly to kiss Poe, but he stopped halfway. He wanted Poe’s consent before kissing him. Before he could do anything, Poe closed the gap between them. It was a brief kiss, just a brush of lips, but it was perfect to Finn.

“How about tonight I cook dinner and we watch movies, we can have dinner with Rey tomorrow, I think we have more to talk about.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, I have so many questions.”

With that, Finn leaned forward and kissed Poe again. And damn, he could get used to this.


End file.
